Wearing a clean and aesthetically pleasing pair of shoes is important to many people, such as professionals and fashion-conscious individuals. Unfortunately, when one wears shoes outside, e.g., commuting to-from work, the shoes often become dirty, marred, scratched, and discolored. The shoes are unsightly and potentially unwearable indoors, e.g., at the office.
Many people wear one pair of shoes for their commute to work and then change into another pair of shoes once they arrive to their destination, such as to the office or other workplace. Reasons for this practice include 1) a desire to maintain comfortable footwear and protection against inclement weather while commuting wearing a suitable pair of shoes, and 2) protection of one's personal shoes to be worn at work while commuting to work with separate footwear. In the past, there has been no personal carrying bag designed to transport shoes in a secure and protective way, such as for a commuter. There are bags designed to carry shoes for very specific applications such as golf or shoe bags intended to fit inside luggage. Neither of these types of bags would be appropriate for many occasions such as for use by daily commuters as discussed above.